An increasing number of mobile phones, computers and other electronic devices emerge along with the advancement of sciences and technologies. The same family or the same user may possess a number of electronic devices at the same time. In order to be capable of sharing data, the data can be accessed between the different electronic devices in a wired or wireless manner. However, for security of the data in a practical application, generally the devices have to be registered with each other; or an electronic device will allow registration/log-in verification to be passed only after an access privilege of another electronic device is set manually on the electronic device, or will allow a data access by another electronic device for which an access privilege is set. However the scheme of registration/log-in or manual setting of an access privilege may suffer from a complicated and troublesome process.